Hurts
by SugarHighNutcase
Summary: Edmund is hurting. Moviebased. Oneshot. Read and review.


_Hurts_

By SugarHighNutcase

**So, this weekend I watched Narnia twice- once with commentary, once without. What can I say; I was inspired. Please, please let me know if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes. I have no idea how to fix my Spell Check. Lastly, please drop a review if you read this. Feedback is always, always appreciated. Enjoy!**

Edmund is hurting. Dad is leaving, and it hurts Edmund, because he may never see his father again. He hugs his father hard, and says he loves him, but it is not enough, and as Dad steps out of the house, Edmund hurts so badly. Edmund wants to cry, but he doesn't. He just cries on the inside.

The Germans are bombing their country, their town, their neighborhood. And Edmund is watching, but suddenly, Edmund is running, and Peter is pushing him toward the shelter. But Edmund won't leave Dad behind, ever, so Edmund turns around to get him. And Peter knocks Edmund to the ground, just as an explosion shakes the house, and Edmund hits his head, and that hurts.

"C'mon, you idiot," Peter yells, and that hurts too, because to Peter, that's exactly what Edmund is- an idiot. Edmund is hurting.

Mum is sending them all away to the country, to "be safe", and Edmund is hurting because he loves his mother, and is afraid for her. Edmund turns away from her kiss, and it hurts him because it hurts her. But he can't look at her, or he will cry, and it'll hurt worse.

And Lucy is talking about some crazy, made-up country, with imaginary things like fauns, and Edmund wants to just laugh at her. But Peter is getting angry with him, and Edmund hates when Peter is mad at him. Because Edmund loves his older brother, but Peter can't know that. So Edmund yells at him, and it hurts him terribly.

Edmund is walking through the snow in Lucy's not-so-imaginary country, and he is nearly run over by a sleigh. And a crazy little man has tripped him, and is threatening him. Edmund hurts, because he is cold and he is stuck on the ground.

But then a tall lady has stood, and the crazy man is off him, and Edmund can stand again. The lady is a queen, and she promises to make him king, and she gives him sweets. Edmund has stopped hurting for the moment, because he feels sort of warm and loved.

Lucy is telling Peter and Susan about Narnia, and she says Edmund has been there, too. Edmund feels uncomfortable; his elder siblings are staring. He is being awful to Lucy, but he can't help it, and she runs out of the room crying, and Peter pushes him onto the bed. That hurts.

Edmund feels sick. He thinks he knows why, but he pushes that thought away. The Turkish Delight couldn't be that bad, could it? After all, that lady had been nice enough. But he feels sick, and deep down, he knows it's from the Turkish Delight. And Edmund hurts.

Peter throws the cricket ball, and it hits Edmund on the leg. Edmund hurts for a moment, but then he is ready for the next one. So Edmund swings, but the ball goes sailing through the window.

And suddenly, Edmund finds himself in Narnia with his siblings. He is following Lucy around in a huge coat, and he's annoyed by it. So Edmund decides it's time to visit the Queen, because maybe he won't be feeling that hurt anymore.

Edmund is in chains, and he's cold. Worst of all, his siblings don't stand a chance. Edmund is really hurting now, but the hurt will not go away. The Witch comes in, and lifts him in the air. His chained legs are dangling in the air, and he does not like this feeling. Edmund hurts a lot right now. _So much for Turkish Delight_.

Edmund is hunched in a little ball in the Witch's sleigh, and they are chasing his siblings. He hopes they will not find them, because he couldn't bear to see what the Witch would do to them. Edmund will hurt for all eternity if he has to; he just doesn't want to hurt his siblings anymore.

And Edmund barely feels the hurt now. Edmund is going numb.

Edmund is tied to a tree, and he is gagged and bruised and hurting. The crazy man is taunting him. Edmund would love to make that little man feel his pain, but Edmund thinks he is going to pass out, so he tries to stay alert.

Edmund has been untied, and he is being taken somewhere, but he doesn't know where. And that's okay with him, because now, Edmund can close his eyes, and he doesn't hurt while he sleeps.

Edmund is standing awkwardly in front of his siblings, waiting for something to happen. He's nervous and afraid and hurting.

"Hello."

A hug. Another hug.

"How're you feeling?"

_Hurt._

"I'm a little tired."

"Get some sleep."

More hurting. Edmund bows his head, and slowly trudges toward the tent he'd been tended to in earlier.

"And Edmund?"

Turn. Look. Hope is in his eyes.

"Try not to wander off."

_I won't go anywhere, Peter. I don't want to hurt anymore._

Edmund is standing with his siblings in the crowd, watching apprehensively as the Witch comes closer. He closes his eyes for a moment, and he remembers. Edmund's eyes open, and he is starting to hurt again.

But Aslan has saved him; the Witch leaves without touching him. Edmund won't have to hurt because of her again.

Peter orders Edmund to leave the battle and return home with their sisters. Edmund starts to obey, but he promised himself he wouldn't let the Witch hurt his siblings, ever. And he intends to keep that promise as he sees her headed toward an unsuspecting Peter.

Edmund runs, jumps, swings. The wand shatters, and the Witch is angry. But Edmund is satisfied.

Suddenly, pain; pain like Edmund had never experienced before. He falls to the ground, clutching his bleeding side, as he realises the Witch has won. She's stabbed him, and nothing will stop her from killing Peter, too.

Edmund hurts like he'd never hurt before.

Edmund's breath comes back, his vision returns, the bleeding slows, and the pain recedes. Peter is crying. Crying- over Edmund? _That can't be right._ But Edmund has no time to think about it. He is pulled into a hug, and Peter cries as he holds onto his baby brother. Edmund feels all his past hurts lessen, although they are not gone completely. Edmund thinks they will never go away completely.

"When are you going to learn to do as you're told?"

Laugh. Hug. More crying.

_Never, Peter._


End file.
